Frenemies
by Elltopilus
Summary: Tom and Jerry have been trying to get rid of each other since the beginning of time. However every time that they've had the chance to get rid of eachother, they get "distracted". A mysterious force hears of this and intends to do something about it. Magical events occur leading Tom and Jerry to find their true feelings. Boy x Boy rated M for a reason. Don't like don't read.
1. The beginning

It was a normal day for the cat and the mouse running around the house as usual trying to best each other in something or another. However this time was getting a bit too intense as Jerry was being chased into a corner with Tom straight behind. Soon enough Jerry was pinned up against the wall panting out of breath, his big brown eyes staring at the feline creature holding him against the pale cracked wall. But as fate would have it, toodles just happened to be walking across on the other side of the street out-side the window to Tom's left. Tom simply dropped the mouse to the floor and sprinted to the window (sprinted sprant I don't know). "Shit!" Jerry thought to himself as he landed on the carpet with a thud. "Toodles always takes Tom away from our fun and always at the best bits as well," the brown haired creature thought bitterly to himself. It was true of coarse, as soon as Tom had captured Jerry, he would always find an excuse to get away from the rodent before anything else happened. Although it wasn't only Tom that did this, once Jerry had Tom against the corner with the most powerful gun in the world pointed at Tom's head with one bullet but Jerry had "slipped" and the stray bullet went into space. Yes they both had many opportunities to end the war once and for all but for some reason didn't want to end it. It was a very special type of relationship, a relationship that caught the mysterious force's eye. The mysterious force was a being that liked to keep peace and war at balance throughout the lands however one thing had been getting on his nerves lately. Tom and Jerry, Their constant battles of who's best was disrupting the balance between good and bad so someone had to put and end to it. He couldn't end their lives , oh no, that would completely tip he balance to the bad side. Despite this he couldn't just let the war between the cat and mouse carry on as it was making huge balance wavers. Suddenly the mysterious force had an idea. It had to be the greatest idea to ever be imagined. His voice boomed over his land as he called for his magical servants. Telling them what to do then sending them out. "Oh Tom and Jerry," he thought to himself smugly, "You are in for a big surprise!"

_**Authors note: sorry that this paragraph wasn't very long and also I apologize for deleting my other stories as I just lost inspiration but then I was watching a Tom and Jerry episode and though "meh screw it" and here we are now. Please R+R and take it easy as this is my second fan fiction ever created. Elltopilus out. Peace!**_


	2. disciples

The following day, (when Tom was done playing with Toodles), the cat and mouse brought about their disagreements in the house once more, it started when Jerry did something with a whisk to Tom's whiskers. I can't really remember. Anyhow, the strange duo were now running all over the house, with Tom trying to catch Jerry. Eventually the big eared creature had ran out of breath, panting he face walked himself into a corner in which Tom had trapped him. The grey cat picked up the mouse licking his lips putting Jerry closer and closer to his mouth until. SMASH! A hole in the wall had appeared leaving a huge mess startling the two mammals. However nothing could prepare them for what was next to come. Through the hole came a floating creature followed by another, they entered through the gap in the broken old wall until they were in front of the cat and mouse, towering down on them. Then as the brown and blue eyes looked up at the godly beings one said

"We are Natura (nature-ah) and Lifea (lif-e-a). we are one of the many disiples of the all-powerful one who controls the universe and everything in it. He keeps balance throughout the galaxy's and created us to help him. I am Natura and this to my left is Lifea." she spoke in a soft womanly voice as she pointed to her left to which was another figure

"Good-day," Lifea mumbled in an equally soft tone of voice.

"you'll have to excuse her," Natura continued "She's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people. Anyway I Natura control all of nature and the way nature goes throughout it's circle in life and Lifea here controls life and new beginnings and we have been sent for you," Natura pointed at the small pair as they dumbly looked at her with their big eyes pointing at each other as if to say 'What me?'

"Yes you," Natura replied. "The great master says that you have been causing some great disturbances throughout the universe and wants to test you out to see if he can stop it." The cat and mouse looked at the two legendary beings with jaws gaping open. "now without further a due I will now grant my masters commands and do as he tells me prepare yourselves, your whole perspective is about to change." Natura and Lifea boomed this together in sync whilst Tom and Jerry looked at each other and gulped. A bright light flashed.

_**Authors note: Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting, to be honest with you all I wasn't suspecting to get any follows or reviews at all as this was just a tester for my creative juices to flow but it seems that a few people have taken a liking to this story so I'll continue it for them. I will now try to update whenever I can but be warned this may take a while as I do have other obligations. But fear not it will not last as long as last time. So please favourite, follow and review and if your friends are interested in this shit them suggest it to them as well. Until later**_

_**-Elltopilus**_


End file.
